High-speed, readily-expandable memory systems consisting of groups of memory devices or modules are commonly used to store data in computers and other electronic devices. Bits of data are typically stored in semiconductor memory cells on the memory device, with the data being transmitted along data signals lines or data bus connected to the memory modules. To avoid undesirable signal reflections on the data bus, the memory device typically includes some sort of termination circuitry for the data bus lines.
So-called “fly-by” memory modules topologies are being increasingly used for DRAM memory module applications. “Fly-by” memory modules can be terminated either at the hosting motherboard or at the module itself. This scheme often uses extra printed circuit board (PCB) area devoted to termination of the command, address, and control signals (i.e., “RQ” signal or bus lines) on each module in the system, resulting in less area being available for DRAM packages. Also typical memory systems expend significant power for the command, address, and control signals.